Wish You Were Here
by SISbabyy
Summary: Takes place during episode 5.11. Owen and Brooke are shopping at Macy’s when they run into Lucas and Lindsey. Then Bevin shows up, giving Lucas and Brooke some food for thought. BL


"Wish You Were Here"

Summary: Takes place during episode 5.11. Owen and Brooke are shopping at Macy's when they run into Lucas and Lindsey. Then Bevin shows up, giving Lucas and Brooke some food for thought. BL

Disclaimer: I do not own anything although if I did Lucas and Brooke would have had a longer scene and would end up together!

I would also like to thank my beta because without her this would probably look messy! 

* * *

Brooke and Owen were browsing the store when they suddenly saw a blonde and a brunette directly in front of them. It was Lucas and Lindsey.

Brooke did the one thing she had perfected after all those years of hurting, she smiled.

"Hey!" she exclaimed when she saw them standing just inches away from her.

"Hey guys," Lindsey greeted happily. Lucas didn't say anything, but he grabbed Lindsey and kissed her. Brooke smiled wider, another trick she did in situations that affected her heart.

Doing the fastest thing she could think of, she grabbed Owen.

"Oh, Owen! Just kiss me now, please!" Catching onto what she was doing, it was Owen's turn to take charge. He grabbed her arms and dipped her, his face only inches away from his. Just before she could get swept up into the moment Owen released his grip on her and pulled her upright.

Lindsey laughed while Lucas stayed sternly silent, his eyes glued to Owen.

Suddenly they all heard a loud noise. "Hey guys! What are you doing here? Is that Brooke Davis? How are you! Did I show you my son?"

It was Bevin Prince standing in front of them, waving her arms all around and talking a mile a minute. Brooke couldn't believe she was looking at her old friend Bevin who wasn't with Skillz, but was actually with _Tim_. And they had a son together named _Nathan_. How much weirdercould this get?

They all just smiled at her but didn't say much. Then Bevin noticed the way Brooke was standing next to Lucas. 

"Wow Lucas you're marrying Brooke? I always thought you'd marry Peyton."

Brooke could have sworn she'd heard Bevin say those words just two seconds ago. 

"Huh, oh well. Well I've got run! I'm still on my shift! Talk to you all later!"

She can't tell now though, because Bevin is gone and Lucas and Lindsey are still standing before her, probably getting ready to ask if she's okay.

"Well, that was quite a visit from Bevin," Brooke says after the silence is too hard to bear.

Lucas nodded quickly. "I agree. Well before she comes back I say we get out of here. We'll see you guys later?"

Brooke nodded; almost sad to see them go. Owen grabbed her hand and then waved to the almost married couple. Lucas's eyes squinted in that mysterious way he always did. She was never sure what he meant when he squinted his eyes. For a long time she thought that it meant he was mad. And then she thought he was teasing, but now it seemed like a whole other emotion…jealousy.

She let Owen pull her away though, and tried to block out the raging thoughts that entered her head. What if Lucas was still in love with her? What if his feelings were coming back? What if hers were coming back? 

She didn't come back to Tree Hill exactly for him. She did joke with Peyton about that, but it wasn't like it was a _complete _joke. She'd come back to see if her heart was still in the right place. All of those years ago when Lucas had come back into her life and kissed her that one night it had put her head back into Lucas mode. Unfortunately, her heart was already there.

So many things happened that night though that went unexplained. Why was she the one there when his book was first published? And people thought that she and Lucas were engaged when she had that ring on the whole night. And where did that little story of their future come from? She didn't know, but after that night it had her re-thinking everything.

That night changed everything. Her company grew bigger and so did the hole in her heart. At the time she thought Lucas was the one that would fill it so she worked harder and engrossed herself in work to avoid the thoughts. They went away.

Then she decided that Tree Hill was the place to be since she felt like she needed to be surrounded by the good time she'd once had in her life. And once she was back, the hole was lessened but it wasn't completely gone…until she saw Lucas for the first time. Her heart raced, her palms were sweating and her head was putty. She knew she wouldn't act on her feelings, she had grown up too much to do that, but she knew that something was still going on in her heart with Lucas no matter how hard she tried to throw herself into work and try to erase him. It seemed like their relationship had been erased anyways. 

He had barely talked to her when she came back; he was so busy in the Peyton and Lindsey drama. And she guessed that's how she'd met Owen. Owen was in no way a replacement of Lucas because Owen was completely different. He was her angel in disguise. He helped her in ways Lucas never did and probably never could. The way he took control of the Rachel situation wowed her without words. She liked Owen, she liked him a lot. And so her feelings for Lucas evaporated into thin air and her mind was completely on Owen. 

But what was that look that he gave her? Damn Lucas. 

People always told her that she'd grown up a lot while she was in New York and that wastrue, she had, but her heart hadn't. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was brewing. 

But that was pretty ridiculous wasn't it? I mean he had been in all of this emotional turmoil with Peyton this whole time including Lindsey, I mean he wouldn't have time to even think about her. 

Yeah, that was it, he didn't think about her and she didn't have feelings for him. 

"Stupid Brooke," she said aloud. 

"What was that?" Owen asked.

She smiled. 

"Nothing," she replied and squeezed his hand tighter while they walked. "I'm going to go and browse the shirts over there, I'll be right back."

* * *

Lucas _had_ to get out of there. The walls felt like they were closing in on him. He pulled at his shirt while he escorted Lindsey into another aisle. What the hell hadjust happened? First Brooke and Owen, then Bevin, then the awkward goodbyes…he couldn't take it. 

Seeing Brooke with Owen was sure a shock, since he didn't know anything about it. The only thing he knew about Owen was that he was a bartender at Tric and Brooke was playing cat and mouse with him. Well, at least that's what Peyton said when he asked about them. Peyton claimed it was nothing serious, so he didn't take it seriously. But today when he saw Owen's hand around her waist, her hand in his, then him dipping her down and almost kissing her right in front of him…something just snapped.

This is exactly why he had to get out of there. He was already caught up with Lindsey and Peyton he didn't need feelings for Brooke to go along in the mix with it. 

"Lucas, why are you walking so fast?" Lindsey asked after she saw his pacing wasn't letting up.

Lucas looked down at his feet and realized that he was going a little bit too fast. He slowed his pace, only wishing that his head would do the same.

"Sorry," he apologized to her.

"Its okay, that's Brooke Davis, you were spot on when you said she would change the world someday." Lindsey had on such a hopeful face that he wasn't sure if she was rooting for their relationship, his and Peyton's relationship or now even his and Brooke's.

When he told Brooke his passage out of his book, her eyes had welled up with tears. And now that he saw her again he saw how strong she was, how she didn't need anyone but herself. He truly had been spot on with everything he'd said about her. He should be anyways, he knew her so well that he could still name everything she liked and disliked.

He nodded but stayed silent, his thoughts still on Brooke and Owen. What was it with him today? Could it possibly be because he was shopping for his upcoming wedding?

His head said yes but his heart said no. These feelings had been going off and on without him even realizing it. The last time he'd felt this way was when he saw Brooke and Jamie hanging out. He didn't tell her, but he saw them both sitting on the curb eating ice cream and talking. 

He'd felt jealous that he wasn't sitting next to them, like a good godfather would. And now he hadn't even talked to Brooke that much since she'd gotten back. He now knew why; his heart couldn't take it.

"No," Lucas blurts out loud and Lindsey turns to stare.

"Are you okay Lucas?"

He nods. "Oh yeah, I'm fine."

Not. He couldn't be thinking about his ex while he was shopping for his wedding. I mean what was going to happen next? Was Peyton going to show up in an aisle? He sighed.

Lindsey was asking his opinion about everything she was picking up. He always imagined his wedding shopping goofy and fun, kind of like when he and Brooke were shopping for condoms and ended up buying whipped cream.

That's it. She had clearly moved on and he had too. Lucas shook himself out, earning another confusing look from Lindsey until he avoided getting himself into more suspicious trouble.

"Hey look, those shirts are on sale!" he yelled quickly and sprinted over by them, wiping his brow along the way.

Brooke was walking backwards, making sure that Owen didn't see her and so she didn't make herself look suspicious. She quickly grabbed a shirt to make it look like she was looking at the price tag. She caught on something and stumbled backwards, letting out a yelp along the way.

Strong hands encircled her waist and she was helped up by them hurriedly. She turned around to see who had caught her and saw that it was the one and only Lucas.

She turned around; his arms still wrapped around her, and stared up at him.

"Unbelievable," she muttered. He really had to be the one to save her at this very moment from her humiliation?

"Sorry, what?" he asked. He couldn't believe that he had just thought about Owen's hands around Brooke's waist and now look at him, in the same exact spot. 

"Thanks Lucas," she said once she got her voice back. All she could do was stare at him.

He fake coughed and she jumped out of his arms and slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?" he yelled.

"You just fake coughed me!"

He smirked. "I did not!"

"You so did!"

Lucas started laughing, not being able to deny it anymore and Brooke laughed along too. Once the laughter started dying down, Lucas stared at Brooke.

"So, you and Owen huh?" he asked.

She nodded. "So far it's great, he's really amazing."

Lucas's heart panged but went on. "I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy for you too Lucas," she said back even though her heart was throbbing.

"Brooke," he began, "Do you ever think that someday there is going to be even more drama in Tree Hill then we could have ever imagined?"

She smiled wide. "Maybe, but we'll just have to wait and see."

She winked and strutted back when she saw Owen wave her over, signaling that their time was up. Lucas could see Lindsey also rounding the corner. He laughed and scratched his head, wondering if Brooke Davis would ever stop his heart from racing.

* * *

Okay, I haven't written anything in a very long time and I realize that my stories have not been updated in about a bijillion years but hear me out, I was having major writers block and my mind was just elsewhere. I promise that all of my stories will be completed at sometime. For now though, please read and review and tell me what you think!


End file.
